


Sick Birthday

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [63]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Sick Birthday

Michael’s alarm went off at eight in the morning, he hopped out of bed, and then he realized he stood up to fast and sat back down because he was dizzy. When he stood up a second time, he noticed he was still pretty dizzy. He figured maybe it had something to do with his room being extremely cold, so he just ignored it and walked off to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to wake himself up and then looked in the mirror. His nose was red and he looked dead tired. He figured he was getting sick, but he’d still be fine. While he was getting dressed, he started having a coughing fit. He dragged himself over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the Dayquil. He wanted to make your birthday perfect, even if he was sick.

When Michael showed up at your house he was wearing a flannel and two jackets. His face looked odd, but you couldn’t tell what was different. You got into the car with him and he explained that he had a long day planned. He took you to your favorite diner for breakfast. Then he took you to see a movie. After that, you both went to go look around the shops. Then he took you out to dinner, and finally, to a carnival. 

The entire time you couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong with Michael. During breakfast he kept sneezing, and insisted he had just put to much pepper on his food, which would make sense, if he hadn’t ordered pancakes. At the movies he kept excusing himself, and he smelled like Vicks Vaporub every time he came back. When you were looking at shops, he kept wandering away from you, and when he came back, his face would always seem slightly off. And during dinner, he kept coughing, you can understand your food going down the wrong way once, but four times during one meal?

When you got to the carnival, Michael and you decided to go on the ferris wheel. You got to the top of the wheel and leaned on Michael’s shoulder. Instead of your usual snuggling though, Michael pushed your head off of him gently. When you tried to kiss him, he kept dodging you. It was like he didn’t want you to touch him. You figured he just didn’t want to be touched so you let it go.

Later you wanted to go on the spinning ride called the Starship 3000. You were so excited waiting in line, but when you got to the front, Michael looked hesitant. As you both entered, you picked your spot on the wall and prepared yourself. When it started, you felt so excited and happy. Then you turned and saw that Michael wasn’t looking so hot. After the ride stopped, you helped Michael stumble his way over to the benches. 

The two of you sat down and you sighed, “Michael, are you okay?”

 He voice was raspy, “yeah, fine, why?”

You pulled out cough drops from your bag, “so then you don’t want a cough drop?”

Michael looked at you, then the cough drops and then huffed, “okay, okay, I’m sick, but I didn’t want to ruin your birthday so I’ve been trying to hide my cold.”

You handed him the cough drops and smiled, “Michael, I would’ve taken a rain check, I don’t want you to get any worse.” 

He nodded and spoke quietly, “I’m sorry.”

You giggled and said happily, “It’s okay, I still had a great day! I just want to know - what did you do to your face that’s different?”

Michael laughed weakly and grabbed a napkin from the table to wipe his face, “Calum told me to put make-up on my face to get rid of my red nose and make me look less tired.”

When he showed you the napkin, it must have had a full compact of foundation on it. You helped him wipe more of it off, “you are adorable, and I love you, this has been the greatest birthday.”


End file.
